Josh Holinsky
The Ghost of Patton Middle School. One casual school day Clark Ourbau went with his friend Ben Hack who had broken all of his bones from falling down a step up the old patton elevator that was as creaky as a rusty swing as they went down but what they did not know was that there was a ghost. And that special ghost lives in electronic devices and photobombed every single photo on the computer. lately the ghost was living in the elevator security cameras. That evil ghost was as quiet as a mouse and was able to sneak into Clerks computer that day. So one by one the ghost jumps into every photo that Clerk ever took and photobombed them. Clerk still did not know so he put his computer in its charger. Now This ghost formed into a virus and got into every computer in the entire school. Now he is a legend in the shadows waiting to strike. The Apple of New York Hi I am an apple called Richard but all my friends call my Richy. I am the millionaire apple of Central Park an the rest of New York. Why do you think they called it the big apple of course. In fact I own central park and all my apples over there. So I was doing my average check on all my bank accounts to count all of my money(780 full accounts to be exact). And then out of the blue of day 500,000,000 Dollars vanished strait out of my 239th account and that was almost all of it. Shortly after I got an email that said to give those dirty thieves all of the land in Central Park and then and only then they will they give me back all of my precious money. Those thieves hearts must be cold iron to do such a thing. I was boiling mad on the inside right then. Soon I quickly knew that I was either going to handle this like a true apple (which I am of course) or like a mouse. So now I am faced with a hard decision in my hands. The land in central park or the 500,000 dollars. Of course the cash is more than the land but what about the apples and other natural land forms. Then the most brilliant idea popped into my head. I will take both. I was as joyful as a puppy. So I went out the day before the deal a set a trap. I was to set a fake deed for the criminals so I would get my money and then run. The day is here now. So I watch the thieves lay all the money on a rock. It was my chance. I sprinted as fast as a cheetah, took the money, and got out of there. I was home free when I got out and I felt good. So I later found out that the crooks were all ready wanted by police and some patrol guards heard my foot prints and caught the thieves. Second Marking Period Eye of the Storm Crash, boom, bang the clouds roar. The rain slashes on the roof of this small shack like motel room in the center of Florida. Or what used to be a motel room was where Joan was staying. He looks out to the sky which you would think that its night and it looks like somebody was turning on and of the worlds light bulb with a lions roar on the tail end of it all. He is in what he thinks is the end of the world. Yes Joan was in the middle of the horrific hurricane Katrina. Chapter 1 1 Week Earlier Joan was with his family made up of him, his sister, Sara, and his two loving parents in Alaska. They were on a plane going straight to Florida. Joan just wanted to listen to his music with his headphones and just tone out. He had no point to pay any attention at all.Some scoundrel had stolen most of their money from them so Joan and his family could only afford some pauper motel room. It was no where near where Joan's friends were staying at. But at least he was still going to go to Universal. When Joan's plane landed he noticed in an instant that the entire world around him had changed. The Scenic cold Alaska area had now changed to a staggering hot, beautiful place called Florida.Then I noticed a lot of people were wearing short thin pants. I asked my mom and she informed me that they were called shorts. But of course that makes sense. Then his family got out of the airport and into a rental in the parking garage. Joan felt a slight sway of the palm trees as he also felt the wind shivering down his spine. But of coarse Joan, a kid from Alaska, thought nothing of it. Little did he know that hurricane Katrina was coming. Then the pulled up into the motel room that he was staying at. He could not tell where the dirt was and where the motel was. At first he even thought that it was just all dirt. Chapter 2 A whole day went by and now Joan noticed something. The birds were as quiet as a mouse. In fact he didn't even hear a bird chirp once. But it was not just the birds that seemed to be practically dead. Joan pointed this to Sara but she just thought the heat was getting to me. So late that night I slithered like a snake right past my parents room and turned on the rusty old box TV. The light night weather was on thankfully so I started watching it. All that she said was that a little shower were coming in the area. But Joan new better. He knows that the weather people were not always right. Joan could tell that there was more coming. And what do you know the next day that same weather person was saying that that biggest storm of the century is coming soon. Joan told his parents about the storm and his dad in almost in second told everybody that we where leaving. A whole day went by and Joan's dad was trying to book a flight for all of us before the storm came. Believe it or not every single flight till after the storm was completely booked up. So Joan's family started to prepare for the storm by starting to A.get supplies. B.get food. C.get water. D.get batteries. E.get a new shelter if possible. Chapter 3 The storm was coming. And everyone around Joan knew it. People fought like bulls over the smallest things. He could even recall to having to man manhandling another to the ground over $5 duck tape! But at least Joan and his family were lucky enough to get into a hotel room that had a little higher ground for them. Third Marking Period Chapter 3 continued... Two days have passed and two more until the storm will come. Small showers of rain poured like a baseball player swinging up his bat ready to swing on Que. And that final swing would be Hurricane Katrina. Joan was so tired with all the weather men. When the T.V went on every channel had predictions about the storm. They were so diverse that stores had to make a new strict "no return policy." This made Joan laugh in a weird way that he was not sure how or why. Now the storm is approaching. It was been doing some practice swings alright. It felt like a jumbo storm even before it hit. As much as Joan and His parents wanted to leave Florida it was just to hard to get a ticket. He had to just listen to the annoying weather men talk about their predictions. When he could not take anymore he would scream at his sister "TURN THE T.V OFF!" He did this because his little sister was so intrigued with how different the predictions were and how close they would be to what the storm actually did. 2 more hours before the storm. Everybody was yelling "The world is ending." Even if Joan didn't believe this it would be in his head the entire storm. Chapter 4 The lightning slashes like two brawny knights fighting to the death. With each slash you were not sure what would happen next. Joan's life and everyone's else around him would be in danger for the next day or so. Many people were gone or it looked like they were gone because it seemed like every window and door were covered up. Joan's entire family was really prepared for this mega storm. From one direction Joan heard his mom call from one direction"Joan grab the tape and help me seal down the window." Then he would hear a call from his dad saying "Joan help me with the generator!' Joan started to get dizzy and then SLAM! Joan fainted right in the middle of the shaggy hotel room. He woke up in a daze. The sky was filled with a mist. It was the mist that was right after a storm came. A huge sigh came out of Joan cause he knew that he had survived. He dad survived hurricane Katrina. Chapter 5 The storm is over but a couple thing still need to be taken care of. A. Joan and his family need to get out of the hotel room that they lodged them selves into for the storm. B. Practically the entire state of Florida needs to regain power again. C.Clean up the streets and highways for travel. D. Get food for everyone. Joan and his family wanted to got out of the jumbled state as soon as he could. Because of the storm the hotel didn't make them pay so they could buy plane tickets. Of course it would take a few days to get a plane over put it was good enough. Joan felt horrible because the saw all the damage while he was up flying. Joan and his family were so tired that they had stay at one stop and rest before they went back. Joan made a ton of memory's together and was now some thing they could talk about. Joan can still remember when he got that final plane to Alaska that breath of home."Home sweet home" Fourth marking period Ben the banana Ben the banana was one special thing. His tree was right of the coast of the island. He was usually the outcast in the banana tree. He would ask to play tree soccer and would get turned down. One day Ben the loner banana went out on a banana quest. He was going to go out of the banana tree. He would sneak out at night to go out of the tree and go touch the water. When night came he started out and ran into the most cool banana in the tree, Luke Banana. Ben asked Luke if he wanted to go with him, so Luke said he would go so he would not hurt Ben's feelings. Right when they started down they tree Luke could not keep traveling because Luke was so scared about his mom getting mad at him so he abandoned Ben. On Ben's magical journey he saw many wonders. He saw mountains of sand, oceans of water, and fields of grass. When he though he got to the water the most unbelievable thing happened. He got picked up by a human! Ben the banana was frozen in his tracks when he felt like he was getting lifted. Even though Ben knew that he was probably going to die the way to the humans house was not so bad. The way Ben had seen stuff had changed so much in those few minutes. Then Ben the banana could see the humans house coming into sight from the distance. It was not super big for a humans house, but it looked like it was able to fit more than one human! The home was coming closer and closer into sight and the suspense in Ben's chest was growing. Then Ben hears what seems like a lion. Then he saw what people had told him was called a dog. This dog was giant and was running right at me and the human! The human did not panic though. It even seemed as if the man was going to hug this dog with its arms! The dog jumped in the humans arms with such a force that it sent him over with Ben falling out of the humans grasp. The Ben the banana goes tumbling down a hugh hill and then SLAM! Ben the banana had fallen right into his home banana tree. Surprisingly it was still night so Ben climbed the tree and pretended like nothing ever happened. I'm from poem I'm from the to big neighborhood from the place near what used to seem like mountains of row homes near miles of highway and where cars zooming by I'm from a climbing backyard where you can see almost everything where you would feel like a king sitting over everything ruling it I'm from the trampoline where you would go to play and not come back till I have too from the world of the playground I'm from the always summer from where all you can remember is joy and the sun shines greatly like a mystery yet to be told Category:Period Ten Category:All Students